All That He Ever Wanted
by calla.my.lilly
Summary: All that he'd ever wanted was a family. Sent off to his apparently alive parents after the final battle, what awaits Harry in Lima? Will he finally have the family that he's dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: All that he'd ever wanted was a family. Sent off to his apparently alive parents after the final battle, what awaits Harry in Lima. Will he finally have the family that he's dreamed of?**

**Warnings: Slash, possible Mpreg, non epilogue compliant, AU, OC**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not now, nor will I ever make profit from this story.**

**AN: Please note that I do not have a beta. I try my best but inevitably some errors will slip through the cracks.**

It was over. Harry was finally free from all duty and expectation. Voldemort was dead and so now Harry could begin to live.

Despite these happy and relieved thoughts, guilt and sadness weighed him down. Broken families gathered around lifeless forms, tears streaming as they clutched each other close. So many familiar faces. So much loss. Walking through the hall, between the groups, he finally spotted a corner where the hair was predominately red. When he was close enough, Harry could see that they had gathered around Fred in his eternal slumber.

Harry slipped through the gathered family, falling to his knees beside his twin lovers. George was draped over his brother, great heaving sobs shaking both of their bodies. Harry tentatively reached out a pale hand, resting it upon his remaining love's shoulder. His free hand lightly traced the pale, lifeless features of his lost boyfriend.

He thought of the three items within his possession that gifted him the title and power of 'Master of Death'. What was the use of such power if it couldn't bring back his love? What use was he if he couldn't take away the pain of his remaining lover? All strength left him, his body sagging to rest along George's back.

In the next moment, he was flying backwards, landing in a pained heap against the wall. Alert eyes scanned for danger as his body tensed, ready to defend his family from the new threat. But it wasn't a cloaked figure standing over him, wand focused upon him threateningly. Instead he was looking down a wand to the pained and angered face of his George.

"Georgie-"

"Shut up! Shut up you little _freak_!" Harry shrank back against the wall. Those words were fueled by grief for his lost brother and lover. But under that, there was an undeniable fury burning, focused solely on his small, broken form. His whispered confessions of life before and away from Hogwarts now wielded against him. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak.

Harry caught his trembling lip between his teeth, eyes darting around his family for help in consoling his grief sticken boyfriend. All he found was looks of disgust, anger and condemnation. He swallowed, shaking his head in denial.

"You were too weak to defeat Voldemort. You gave up and eventually would have killed yourself. It wouldn't have been a great loss, if you weren't the only one capable of killing that bastard." The hall had fallen silent, George's angered shouts ringing in the air. Harry didn't notice, his attention entirely on the towering form, his breathing becoming ragged and uneven as his boyfriend's words cut into him and his tears streamed.

"So we took pity on you. Let you into our bed. Fucked you and put you back on the right path. But that wasn't enough for you was it? No! You couldn't man up and do your duty until it was too late! Look at what you've done. All of these people are dead because you're a cowardly little slut. And then you can't even die properly. You're such a freak that not even death will have you!" George's own breathing was ragged now; his hands clenching and unclenching while a sneer covered his face.

The Weasleys all moved forward then. Offering George what comfort they could with strong embraces, soft murmurs and glares of pure hatred for Harry. And he watched as the only family he'd ever known united. He'd always admired that about families, always wanted to be a part of that strong protective instinct. Except now he was on the outside, and they were united against him. He was all alone, just as he'd always been.

With legs too weak to stand upon, Harry dragged his battle beaten body towards the group. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Even if it was all a lie, an act, he wanted to be a part of them. He was still the broken little boy who had cried himself to sleep in his cupboard with wishes for love and family. Maybe if he begged they would keep pretending. He was only a meter away from them now. As one they pointed their wands at him, and he stopped, curling into himself.

"Stay away from us! Don't you think you've done enough damage?" George bent, scooping up his twin and leading the others away and out of the hall to mourn their loss.

Harry watched them go, focusing on Fred's lifeless, dangling arm. Despite knowing that if George and the others felt this way then Fred would have too, he couldn't help but cling to the memories of Fred as his love. His voice couldn't join the accusations of his family's, and Harry held on to the memory of soft touches and whispered comforts.

The hall was silent then, and his eyes sweep the room for a friendly face. Even an expression of pity would do. He finds none, only anger and disgust. Focusing his attention on the fallen, Harry hates himself as well. George said this was his fault. He'd killed all of these people?

Shakily gaining his feet, Harry made his way back through the crowds. Harsh whispered comments cut at him. Louder shouts and yells of accusation and grief had his feet moving faster, until he was running. Reaching the entrance foyer, he came to an abrupt halt. Where did he go now? The Weasleys hated him, so did the Dursleys. The shouts of the school could still be heard behind him. There was nowhere to go and no-one to run to.

The sound of a throat clearing had him spinning. He stumbled and fell to his knees. Looking up into the stern face of his head of house, Harry couldn't help but search for any kind of comfort in her face.

"Come with me Potter."

Despite her cold tone, he scrambled to obey, following obediently. He couldn't help but be grateful that she was giving him some place to go, if only just for a moment. Even if she was leading him to the Aurors for punishment, for this moment there was purpose, direction.

They reached the familiar staircase, leading up to the Headmaster's office. The guardian statue was in pieces and the stairs no longer moved. Once in the office, McGonagall took a seat behind the desk, glaring at Harry until he seated himself in a green chair opposite her.

"It is time for you to leave, Mr Potter. Despite what you have been told, your parents are alive and have been in hiding since the night that you were attacked. Considering you are no longer a target, and will not cause the Potters to be in danger, you will now be sent to live in their care."

There were no words. How was he supposed to take that in? His parents were alive? They'd gone into hiding and left him behind in the wizarding world so that he couldn't be a danger to them?

"W-what… ah, what about my schooling?" In his newly torn apart world, this familiar topic was something to cling to, something to keep him sane.

"I would assume that you will be educated alongside your elder brothers, and no doubt, younger siblings too."

"I… I have brothers? But I thought-?"

"As I have already said, you have been misinformed for the protection of the Potters. Now, enough of this stuttering. You will collect your belongings before reporting back here in exactly one hour. I will then give you a portkey and a bus ticket. You will be sent to New York, from there you will catch a bus. The Potters will be made aware of your arrival and will receive you when the bus reaches its destination."

All of this was carried out in a daze. At some point, his injuries were seen to, Madam Pomfrey tending him in a clinical manner, devoid of her usual warmth. Between the exhaustion that had settled in his bones, and the upheaval of his emotions and thoughts, Harry was numb to the world around him.

The portkey hooked under his navel and Harry was swept away from all that he knew.

* * *

Harry got off the bus. Everyone went their separate ways, greeting loved ones, or heading straight for their cars and taxis. Green eyes scanned the bus stop for any familial features: messy black hair, flowing red, startling green or hazel. After a few false alarms, Harry was left standing alone at a bus stop just outside of the unfamiliar town of Lima, Ohio.

In under a day he'd saved the world and had his own destroyed. All that was left was the single duffel bag, holding all of his possessions. He was going to bring his trunk, but by the time the Weasleys had confiscated anything that they'd ever given to him, and all of his wizarding robes had been discarded, his measly possessions barely half filled the duffle. Most of those left were actually Dudley's.

Alone and with nowhere to go, Harry moved over to lean against the wall of the station. Allowing his legs to give out, he slid down the rough brick surface. With his knees pulled up to his chest and his bag clutched tightly, Harry waited.

It had been morning when he'd arrived and as the day chilled with the falling of dark, Harry's petite form was overcome by constant shivers. Releasing his long hair from the knot on the top of his head, he managed to gain a little warmth by covering his shoulders and back with the curled length. Having only the worn and overlarge clothes given to him by the Dursley's, Harry longed for his Weasley jumpers as he curled up tighter. Throughout the day, many curious looks had been cast in his direction. A few people had shown pity, a few more disgust. Nobody had approached him.

The sound of an engine idling nearby had him looking up. A big black car of some sort had pulled over. The window wound down and Harry could see messy black hair before a voice reached him.

"Hadrian." The voice was obviously male, with the slightest hint of an English accent. Climbing to his feet and gathering his bag in his arms, Harry cautiously stepped closer to the car. "Sorry I'm late, we were all out and didn't get the message until just now. Get in kiddo, let's get you home."

"Hello father." He was hesitant on what to call the man, his soft voice barely carrying the words, but the bright smile the words earned reassured that this was the right address.

With shaking hands, he opened the passenger door. It took some effort to climb in, due to his short stature. The car pulled off from the curb and Harry bit his lip glancing a quick look at his father. His features were familiar from the few photographs that he'd been given, yet different, older.

Turing to stare out of the window, Harry wasn't sure how he should feel. All he'd ever wanted was a family. But he knew now that no-one would ever want him, despite his father's welcoming words. The Weasleys had never wanted him, his boyfriends hadn't either, and the Potters had left him behind, knowing how his life would play out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Slash, possible Mpreg, non epilogue compliant, AU**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not now, nor will I ever make a profit from this story.**

**AN: Please note that I do not have a beta. I try my best but inevitably some errors will slip through the cracks.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The car drive was awkward, James Potter questioning his son about his trip across the pond and the events leading up to it, and Harry leaning against the window, pretending to doze. After his father had given up, there was a tense, awkward air in the car until it finally pulled to a stop.

Making a show of 'waking up'; yawning and stretching, Harry looked around at his new neighborhood. The houses were all reasonably large, standing in neat rows with pleasant lawns and gardens. Unlike Privet Drive, they were all different, each reflecting the personalities of their inhabitants. The residence that they had stopped at was brick with a porch that wrapped halfway around. It had wide windows with white wooden shutters and a heavy wooden door. There were four bikes lined up within one side of the garage, and a mountain of shoes strewn across the floor from their neat stacks on the shelving. It was a home; cozy and lived in.

"Come on in, they'll all be waiting to meet you." With those words, his father got out of the car. Harry moved slowly to follow, the word ringing in his ears. 'Meet you'. It just drove home that these people weren't his family. They shared blood and a last name, but for all intents and purposes they were strangers.

With a heavy weight settling upon him, Harry gathered his rucksack in his arms, slipping down to the ground from the raised seat of the car. James placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry stepped away from the man and his 'comforting' gesture under the guise of looking around. He thought he might have heard a sigh on the breeze but disregarded his father's disappointment, choosing instead to follow in silence.

Harry toed off his worn trainers, lining them neatly by the door leading from the garage into the house. He was led down a hall and into what looked like the main entrance of the house.

"We're home! I got him!" Harry couldn't contain his flinch at the shout, but managed to stop his body from taking a defensive stance as his instincts demanded. Instead he chose to display the submissive demeanor that was favoured by the Dursleys. He was tired and worn, better to wear one of his masks than to leave his real self vulnerable to a family that had left him to wear a target in a warzone.

The familiar features of his mother appeared through a doorway that led to what looked like the kitchen. After seeing the pair, she rushed towards them, wrapping her arms around her son. Harry remained stiff, tensing at the foreign contact of a hug from someone other than his twin lovers, or the few friends that he had fought their way through his barriers. At that thought he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the crawling of his skin, trying to remember the warm feelings that one of Fred's hugs could evoke within him. It was a fruitless endeavor.

He was broken from his thoughts as Lily pulled away to hold him at arms length. She too looked familiar, but not. He couldn't help but remember all of the time that he had spent staring at their photographs. Tracing their smiles and baring himself to their waving pictures. He'd needed them and they hadn't been there.

Allowing his eyes to slip over her shoulder past her flaming hair, he could see four children; his siblings he assumed. Three boys and a girl, all a mix of their parents' features, though none looking much like himself. The girl was about his height, probably still growing unlike him. Her hair was an auburn colour, hazel eyes the same as James'. She shifted under his gaze and reached for the hand of the boy at her side. He had red hair, settled in neat waves around his face. Harry recognized his blue eyes, so similar to those of the Dursley's. Outside of his colouring, the boy appeared to look very much like James, like Harry had before his features took a turn towards the feminine. The last two boys were taller, one obviously older than the other, with their messy black hair and hazel eyes, they looked remarkably similar, both the perfect mix of their parents. His examination had taken less than a minute, training kicking in and demanding that he know everything about his surroundings and any potential threats. Harry's attention is drawn back to Lily as she speaks.

"Oh Hadrian… We've missed you so much! Look at how you've grown!" She continued on about his changes, but Harry blocked out her words. They'd missed him had they? At least they had each other and had known that he was alive. He had been left alone with the knowledge that his parents had died to protect him. And of course he'd grown! She hasn't seen him since he was just over a year old! With the help of his occlumency training, Harry managed to push these thoughts and his rising anger aside, maintaining a tired and dazed outward expression. Bringing his mind back into focus, he became aware that they were all looking at him, obviously waiting for some form of an answer.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" He looked back to Lily, who was now holding him at a distance, her smile dimming. When she saw that she had his attention again she brightened and shook her head slightly as if to say that it didn't matter. Moving around so that both she and James stood at his side, she gestured to her other children. Motioning them forward, she began to introduce Harry to the family that he should have grown up with.

"Harry. This is your big brother Charles." She motioned to the oldest looking boy who approached them with a soft smile. Harry stared at the larger hand that was offered to him, eyes darting up to meet hazel before tentatively offering his own. The older boy smiled and gave his slim hand a slight squeeze, breaking the contact quickly as he noticed Harry's discomfort.

"It's nice to meet you little one. I hope that we can get to know each other, and that you can consider me a true brother in time." The soft spoken greeting earned a small smile from the younger boy. Despite the familiarity of what sounded like his new nickname, Harry found himself glad that at least one of his new family members understood that family wasn't just about blood. "For the record," he murmured, voice low enough that his parents wouldn't hear, "I hate the name Charles. Seriously, call me _anything_ but Charles." Harry gifted him with a widened smile then, biting his lip and glancing away at the unexpected affection that the boy made him feel. The smile was gone a moment later as his sister spoke.

"Don't be stupid Charlie! Of course he's our brother." She darted forward then, throwing her arms around Harry. He stiffened, forcing down his instincts to push her away and assume a defensive position. "We've heard about him all our lives and now he's home."

"Of course he's your brother sweetie. We're all together at last and everything is as it should be." Lily smiled indulgently at her youngest. Harry closed his eyes at that, focusing on keeping still. He was saved only moments later, as two sets of hands gently but firmly removed the girl from him.

"Calla, we may have been told about Hadrian, but until today, he didn't even know we existed. You can't expect everything to snap into place just like that. We need to get to know each other and learn about our brother." This new boy spoke sternly to his sister- Calla? – before turning sad eyes to meet Harry's wary green. "Hello. I'm Leo. Most people never really need to be told this- I suppose they get to grow up together and it just _is_-" He gave an unhappy smile then, shaking his head as a sour expression crossed his face. "I'm your twin."

Harry's lips parted in shock. Studying Leo with new eyes, he found himself searching for a closer resemblance that may prove his twin's claim. They obviously weren't identical twins, not like- Harry stopped that thought there, denying the ache that threatened to send him to his knees at the fleeting memory of his lovers. Leo was almost a foot and a half taller than he was. Is that how tall he could have grown with regular meals? If his basic human needs had been met in his informing years? Harry swallowed then, overcome by the unfamiliar urge to initiate contact with another. Wanting nothing more than to be wrapped safely in the arms of this boy - his _twin_.

Before he could think much further on it, Harry found himself surrounded by warm, muscular, _safe_ arms. Tensing in reflex, he allowed his head to tilt back, looking up and up to meet warm hazel eyes. After a moment, he allowed his muscles to relax, tentatively resting his cheek to his newly found twin's chest. The arms tightened, and Harry moved his own to rest loosely around a tapered waist.

"I don't know exactly what's happening, but I got the sudden urge to hug you. Hope that's okay, cause I'm not sure I could let you go now that I've done it. I wonder if twin bonds are instantaneous, I've never read about any separated magical twins… this could be interesting." The words were low, a whispered ramble directly into Harry's ear. For Harry alone to hear. Harry closed his eyes and burrowed into the embrace, deciding not to question the strange comfort that this action brought.

A throat clearing had Harry opening his eyes lazily. When the noise repeated and those safe arms began to retreat. His hand clutched instinctively at the back of his twin's shirt. It was the work of moments for Leo to shift his hold so that he now had an arm over Harry's shoulder, holding the boy close, while making sure that he could see the others. Charlie offered the two a soft smile, tugging Calla back by her shirt when she made to move forward and join the embrace.

Lilly looked startled, and then pleased by the events, smiling brightly as though this made everything okay. "And last but not least, your younger brother Ezra."

The mentioned boy made no motion of welcome, his face remaining expressionless as he watched his older brother. Harry shifted under the harsh gaze that so strongly reminded him of Petunia Dursley. His discomfort earned him a squeeze from Leo, drawing him in closer so that he was leaning against his twin.

James clapped then and Harry jumped, too caught up in the foreign sensation of comfort to contain his reaction. Turning his face to see his father, he watched as the man smiled his happiness to have all of his family under one roof, jumping excitedly from foot to foot.

"You must be hungry Hadrian. Come and we'll have dinner together and your siblings can tell you all about the school you'll be starting on Monday." By the time he's finished speaking, James is already ushering his family through to the kitchen.

Harry is at loss again. How is he supposed to react to all this? School? Muggle school? Harry hasn't been to muggle school since before he received his Hogwarts letter. He told his father so. His father's smile dimmed, his body stilling.

"Oh." Obviously in their excitement, his parents had forgotten that they abandoned Harry in the _magical_ world. Come to that, Harry hoped that he would be able to finish his magical education, get his NEWTs. He'd have to ask at some point. But then James was speaking again. "That's alright. I'm sure your brothers can catch you up and you can take your tests like a home schooled student."

The bright smile was back and Harry wasn't sure if he could stand it at the moment. So much had happened and there'd been no time to stop and properly take in his new life, or the abrupt end of his old one. He lives in the muggle world now. With parents. In America. He was going to get a muggle education. He no longer had his lovers, or the friends that had burrowed their way into his heart. He had three brothers and a sister though, a _twin_-

"Hadrian might like to lie down for a bit dad. He's had to have had a long day." Harry cast a hopeful look at Leo as he spoke, his eyes pleading. "I'll take him up to his room and get him settled." Lily hesitated before nodding, again with that damn smile blazing.

"Ezra will bring a plate up for you both-"

"I'll do it," Charlie broke in. "We're having mashed potatoes and chicken, is there anything you don't like little one?" Harry wordlessly shook his head, thankful that Leo was supporting most of his weight as his thoughts continued to whirl with a disorientating sensation. "I will be up soon then." With one last smile, the oldest Potter child ushered everyone out of the main entrance hall, casting a meaningful glance back at Leo, before he too disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: I have to apologise for my irregular posts. Unfortunately I attend university full time with a job on the side. As a result my posts generally coincide with time off or periods of heavy assessments and major procrastination attempts.**

**I haven't yet decided on a pairing for Harry or any of his siblings. I am open to suggestions, with the stipulation that Harry will be generally submissive to his partner due to his abusive past (hence my hesitation on the well used Harry/Kurt pairing). Feel free to share your opinions and we'll see where this story goes :)**

**- callalilly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Slash, possible Mpreg, non epilogue compliant, AU**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not now, nor will I ever make a profit from this story.**

**AN: Please note that I do not have a beta. I try my best but inevitably some errors will slip through the cracks.**

Chapter Three

Leo led Harry up the stairs and down a hall, murmuring the owner of each room they passed. The smaller boy allowed himself to be pulled along, not really listening to the commentary but filing it away for later use. They came to the door at the end of the hall, his twin pushing it open and gently guiding Harry to enter. The room was painted a dull off-white colour, the soft looking carpet a light shade of cream. There was a double bed made up with blue sheets set against the wall, a bedside table and lamp, and a matching wooden desk and chair against the opposite wall. There were two doors besides the one they'd come through, and a window with lacy coverings and heavier blue curtains tied back with ornate tassel ended ropes.

Harry shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable in the blank room. This was a room for guests, lacking any of the warmth that Harry felt from the rest of the house. His twin caught his eye, giving an understanding smile before moving across to open the window, letting the air in to rid the space of its stale, unused smell.

"I know that it's not much, but you can make it your own." He turned back to Harry then, taking the rucksack from his clenched fist and walking over to one of the other doors. Opening it, Harry could see that it was a large closet. Leo put the bag down against the open door and turned back to his twin. "I know that this is overwhelming, and that you're probably angry at the moment, but we _do_ love you-"

"The _idea_ of me. You don't even know me." Harry couldn't place the tone of his own voice, somewhere between angry and lost. Leo flinched, casting his eyes down.

"We'd like -_ I'd _like, to know you. To love _you_."

The silence that followed was awkward. A silence between strangers. Harry's gaze flicked around the room, hoping to find some kind of response, not knowing what there was to say. Finally, he decided that a little bit of the truth would be okay. A little truth wouldn't leave him too vulnerable.

"They left me. I don't know if I can… So many things could have been different-" Harry cut himself off there, wrapping one pale arm across his body in a subconscious effort to protect from any further pain. Leo was suddenly in front of him, his arms hesitantly enfolding the short teen.

"I know. Trust me, Charlie and I were furious when we were old enough to understand what our parents had done. It'll probably never be the same between us and mum and dad. Ezra and Calla don't really understand what you were left to face; all they know is that you're their brother. That's all there is to it for them." Harry squeaked and then struggled viciously when Leo lifted him effortlessly into his arms, only slightly calming when he was placed down on the bed. He shifted away from his larger twin, ignoring the yearning feeling inside his chest that almost demanded he maintain the contact. The hazel-eyed boy continued on as though he hadn't just invaded Harry's personal space and caused a minor panic attack. "They were coddled and spoiled rotten in our parents misguided attempts to make up for abandoning one of their sons. Unfortunately that means they're little brats…" He trailed off then, sad eyes gazing around the room before coming back to focus on his smaller brother.

The two simply watched each other, both wondering what it would have been like to grow up together. Harry closed his eyes, curling into himself and turning his face away. Leo watched with a heavy heart, his hand reaching out to offer some form of comfort before falling back to rest on the bed where they picked at the quilt.

"This might never be home, and you might never see us as your family… but please, _please_! Now that I've met you, I don't know if I could stand it if you hated me." The raw emotion and clear insecurity in the plea had Harry opening his eyes to see the moistened hazel orbs of his twin. His emotions were all over the place and Harry just wanted to lie down and shut off his brain, but he needed to make those eyes smile again. Needed to alleviate that pain. He just didn't know how.

"I'm not used to- I don't really like… people touching me. It's somehow not as bad when it's you, but… touching… I-" His fingers played nervously with the fraying edge of his oversized shirt as he rambled lowly. "You didn't do anything wrong, and I always wanted a brother. I can try-"

"Thank you little one."

Harry jumped at the unexpected voice. Darting his eyes to see Charlie leaning in the doorway balancing two plates. He berated himself for being so unaware of his surroundings. No matter that he was tired and still hurting from the battle and the events that followed. He should always be aware. Constant Vigilance. Being taken by surprise could get you killed.

Without any further comment, Harry found himself with a plate of food, seated beside his brothers on the bed as he nibbled on some chicken, mainly pushing it around his plate. Charlie had watched him fidget with the holes in his clothes for a few minutes before announcing that they were going shopping tomorrow, getting up and taking his leave before any argument could be voiced. Not long after, Harry found himself alone in his new room, with the parting knowledge that his older brothers' rooms were the two next to his, and that his own room had an ensuite.

Banishing the remaining food from his plate with the twitch of a finger, an almost unconscious gesture, Harry set the empty dish on the floor by the bedside table. He pulled on one of his more worn shirts, forgoing wearing any pants over his briefs, as the shirt fell to just above his knees. Taking care of his evening ablutions and pulling his long curls into a topknot, Harry curled under the blue quilt. The deep conversation from earlier continued to run through his mind.

He _was_ angry. But not at his siblings, though the younger two made him uncomfortable; what with their vastly different receptions. Lily and James bore the brunt of his anger for abandoning him. But at the same time, Harry could understand that they had done it to protect his siblings. To protect Leo and Charlie, whom he couldn't help but like. The affection he felt for the two was unfamiliar, the tugging sensation that drew him towards Leo even more so.

Abandoning his heavy thoughts and worries for tonight, Harry cast a locking charm at the door, raising a strong protective ward and silencing charm before succumbing to the numbing comfort of sleep.

* * *

Harry woke gasping and shivering in cold sweat. Working to steady his breathing, it was several minutes before he managed to lever himself into an upright position in the bed. His eyes had to squint to make out the shape of his discarded watch on the side table, reaching to pick it up in trembling fingers he swore as a particularly large shake knocked his glasses to the floor. Drawing the watch back and curling his limbs close, he a soft light to materialize in his palm that he could make out the blurry clock face before him. A groan escaped. One AM.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with his nightmare lingering so close to the surface, Harry released the wards around his room before making his way to the bathroom and a warm shower. He peeled the layers of sweaty cloth away from his skin, placing them in a pile to wash later. Standing bare on the cold tiles, he started the water running, waiting for steam to begin rising before altering the water so that it was just on the painful side of warm. His muscles began to ease under the pounding water, the heat seeping in and releasing the tension from his body. Fumbling for the soaps that he'd seen as he got in, he squinted at the bottles to determine which was which.

Finally, Harry was clean and wrapped in the large towel that he'd found hanging on the back of the door. Drying himself off, he set the bathroom to rights before wandering back to the main room, rummaging through his bag for some underwear and overlarge clothes.

At around eight o'clock, the house began to stir, its inhabitants waking to face the weekend. When a knock sounded on Harry's door, he called a quiet permission, unwilling to leave the comfortable position he'd found about an hour earlier. It was to the sight of their little brother stretched out on his belly with a notebook and scattered pencils that Leo and Charlie entered the room, expecting to have to wake Harry up.

"You hungry? We're making brekky and then heading out to shop." Charlie grinned at the whine that the ebony haired boy let loose, moving forward to offer him a hand up. There was a moment of hesitation before his hand was met by a small pale one. Harry put away his stationary and followed the two down the hall on their mission for food. Catching Leo watching him, Harry raised a brow in question.

"How long have you been up?" Harry just shrugged a shoulder, putting a stop to the questions that he could feel building with a mutter about jetlag.

Two hours later, after a breakfast of porridge and fruit (barely nibbled at by Harry), and a lot of dawdling, the three were on their way. Harry had been herded out to a blue car and within minutes his oldest brother had pulled away from the curb and they were headed to hell.

* * *

They'd been shopping for hours. Harry wanted to sit outside and wait for his brothers to finish up, it wasn't like he was any help anyway; simply standing still as clothes were sized against him, colours held to his skin and fabrics brushed against his hands. So far, he had gathered six T-shirts, four button ups, two long sleeved Ts, three pairs of jeans, two jumpers, a pair of converse, a pair of tennis shoes, a few pairs of socks, some underwear, prescription contact lenses and a bottle of two in one shampoo and conditioner. His brothers had tried to convince him to get more, but Harry had been stubborn in his refusal. Already he had bought more today than he had ever owned before in his life. After he'd said this, his brothers had backed off, Leo pulling him into a hug.

Now they were just finishing up, heading to the counter to buy the last of his items before lunch. When they were almost to the front of the store, a large grey hoodie in the men's section caught Harry's eye. He wandered over, catching the sleeve between his fingers and running his thumbs over the soft fabric.

Larger hands reached from the side of his vision to flick through the hangers, extracting the jumper in his size. Harry reached out hesitantly.

"Can I-" It wasn't right. For him to ask for something when his brothers had just done so much for him. At a questioning look from Leo, Harry shook his head, his gaze turning downcast. Fingers grasped and raised his chin so that he was looking into the hazel eyes of his twin.

"What is it?" Harry went to shake his head, but the grasp on his chin stopped the movement. "No. You'd like something. What is it?"

Harry bit his lip, darting his eyes between the small hanger and the jumper in his own hand.

"Can I get it in the larger size? Please?" Leo just looked at him for a moment, before a smile broke over his face and he nodded as he replaced the smaller jumper.

"Sure, it'll be yours after all." Harry gave him a bright grin, removing the big hoodie from the rack and making his way over to Charlie at the counter.

As they left the store, the taller boys steered Harry towards the bathroom, bundling him inside with some of his new clothes. The green-eyed boy stepped into a stall, but hesitated in stripping off his Dursley cast-offs. These new clothes marked a new stage in his life, a monument to the future. Running his hands over the fabric reverently, Harry pulled on a pair of black jeans that Leo had said were called 'skinny jeans'. Looking at them on his legs, he supposed that they were quite skinny, clinging to his petite form. Next on was a green V-neck t-shirt, it hung looser on his torso, and Harry was glad for the freedom of movement that it allowed. A large smile split his cheeks as the large grey hoodie went over the top of it all, coming down to cover his bum, the sleeves having to be pushed up to find his hands.

His brothers smiles as he stepped out to meet them were blinding. Charlie reached for the rag like clothes bundled in his arms, as Leo pulled Harry into his side. Harry wasn't sure what his older brother did with the clothes, but he never saw them again, and the taller boys satisfied smile was reason enough not to ask.

An hour later found the three brothers in a restaurant called Bread Stix. The two older boys had finished eating and were now watching Harry pick at his salad. The smaller boy had been watching Charlie wrestle with a question for the past ten minutes, and now set out to relieve the obvious hesitation.

"Whatever it is, you can ask. I may not answer, but I won't be offended or anything." Charlie continued to debate with himself for a few moments before giving in.

"Why did you put up with those clothes? Why not buy some that you were comfortable in? You had money, mum and dad said that there was a Gringotts account…"

Harry skewered a piece of chicken, using the edge of the bowl to push it back off of his fork. He kept his gaze on the salad as he answered.

"There _was_ an account, I didn't know about it until I turned eleven. Then my access was restricted because I was a minor. I thought that that was all the money I had, clothes hardly seemed a priority, what with paying for school and then wanting something to start a life with after I graduated. Even if I _had_ bought clothes and things for myself, Vernon would have taken them, demanded money that I obviously had…"

Looking up when his explanation was met with silence, Harry faced two distressed brothers; their eyes sad, their jaws and hands clenched in anger. He shrugged, smiled and took a sip from his water before pushing the salad away from himself. Leo's eyes narrowed at that and he pushed the bowl back, glaring lightly. What followed was a glaring match as the bowl slid back and forth between the two.

Charlie's attention was diverted from the silent battle of wills by the group of teens approaching their table. He smiled tiredly, giving a small wave of welcome. The smile was returned by a few of them, before most eyes returned to watching the bowl of salad.

With a put upon sigh, the oldest Potter child reached out to intercept the bowl, placing it in front of Harry and earning two identical glares for his interference. A small pale hand moved to push the bowl away again, but was caught in Charlie's larger grasp and forced to take a fork.

"Hadrian. Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit, you've barely eaten since you got here." Charlie sighed as the twins began to verbally spar, ignoring his attempts to calm and resolve the situation.

"I ate dinner, and breakfast."

"Did not. You spread dinner around your plate and crumbled up a piece of toast for breakfast!"

"I'm. Not. Hungry." The bowl began to move back and forth again, as the conversation eroded into growled 'yes's and 'no's.

Charlie watched on helplessly, rubbing at his eyes with a sigh. The sound of a throat clearing had him turning his attention back to their audience. Facing the questioning looks, the tall boy motioned to his fighting brothers with a strained smile. He launched into the cover story for his family member's absence.

"This is our brother Hadrian. He arrived last night from England, where he normally attends a highly selective boarding school." The childish argument had turned to wordless growls and Charlie had to take a deep, calming breath before he went on. "He's Leo's twin, apparently time apart makes them pissy when they first get back together." He chuckled nervously.

His joking comment was met with raised brows from his audience and annoyed snarls from the boys in question. Taking a fortifying breath, Charlie set a stern gaze on his smallest brother, again placing the bowl and fork in front of him.

"Eat at least half of it, or I'll allow Leo to force feed you." Harry's incredulous expression and Leo's smug smile had light slaps directed to the backs of both of their heads. Ducking his head in time, Harry avoided his own smack and, grumbling, began to pick at the salad again.

"Half."

Harry spared his twin an obscene hand gesture, flicking a crouton to hit him in the eye. He smirked as a yelp met his ears, ignoring the others as he slowly chewed a forkful of lettuce. When he was almost halfway through, slowing down at the near accomplishment of his goal, the light conversation that his brothers had struck up with the strangers dissolved and a rather enthusiastic girl took a seat beside him, shoving a hand in his face.

"Hi. I'm Rachel. We're all in the glee club at McKinley High, you'll probably be attending this year as well I suppose, can you sing?" Harry blinked at the chirpy girl that reminded him of the lavender brown girls of Hogwarts. He attempted to remain polite in handling this meeting of his brothers' friends, briefly accepting the hand and covertly wiping the uncomfortable feeling of another's touch on his jeans.

"Sing?" At an eager nod from the girl, Harry shook his head slightly.

"But you must be able to, your brothers are both quite good, your younger siblings too." Harry was strongly reminded of a young Hermione as the girl went on. He allowed her to talk at him for a minute or so before interrupting.

"I wouldn't know if I'm any good. It's not something I've had time or interest for." Harry caught a few snickers at the girl's scandalized expression. His focus landed on a slender boy and he was gifted with a smile, the shorter boy beside him sending Harry a jealous look. Harry raised an incredulous brow at that. Charlie interrupted then, introducing the others.

"Leo and I are a part of the Glee club called New Directions- though I've graduated now. Ah so; Kurt and Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Finn, Tina, Artie, Mike and Noah." At each name he gestured to a person, but Harry's attention was otherwise occupied.

A choked laugh escaped him, as the last of his water that he'd just drained went down the wrong way. When breathing was painless again, Harry chuckled. Leo sent him a questioning look from across the table, sliding his half glass of water over. Harry smiled gratefully, soothing his throat with the cool liquid before giving another chuckle. He looked at his twin with a mischievous grin.

"You're part of a singing group called the Nude Erections?" He couldn't help himself then, curling into himself and laughing all out.

* * *

**AN: This is probably the most procrastination that I can justify from the three major assessment I have due next week. But who knows, maybe my bad habits will persist and i'll continue to put off my work by writing ****fan fiction?**

**So far Harry's pairing is looking to be any one or combination of the following: Puck, Mike, David, as of yet nameless warbler.**


End file.
